


fisting each other’s throat

by summerdayghost



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Dreams, Fighting Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Concerning Aufidius’s dreams.





	fisting each other’s throat

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of fight sex.
> 
> The title was taken directly from the text of the play.

Coriolanus has appeared in Aufidius’s dreams every single night without fail since the day they first crossed paths. Technically Coriolanus had been an occasional guest star even before they met, but that was all based on rumor and myth. The dreams Aufidius had now were of the man himself.

It was always a war scene. Any other man might have been exhausted or disappointed in that, but not Aufidius. The charm of it, the joy of it still hadn’t worn off despite it having being years of the same thing. The swing of swords, Coriolanus’s eyes swimming with everything and nothing all at once, the smashing of bone, the deep cuts. Countless corpses with their innards hanging out were at their feet. Coriolanus and Aufidius were the only ones still alive, still fighting.

Aufidius always woke up as his dream self struggled to breath. Some nights it was because in the dream Coriolanus was strangling him and some nights he was not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
